Φίλιππος Γα \Μακεδονία
Φίλιππος ο Ανεπαρκής Philip thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Φίλιππος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Βακτρίας (ως Φίλιππος) και της Σογδίας (ως Φίλιππος) - Έπαρχος της Παρθίας (ως Φίλιππος) και Υρκανίας (ως Φίλιππος) - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, το όνομα "Φίλιππος" συνδέεται με την λέξη "ίππος". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Αδελφός: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Μετά την ανταρσία των Ελλήνων μισθοφόρων στην Βακτρία το 326 π.Χ. και τον θάνατο του Αμύντα (που είχε τοποθετηθεί το 327 π.), ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος θα τοποθετήσει νέο έπαρχο τον Μακεδόνα Φίλιππο, στον οποίο θα αναθέσει και την διοίκηση της Σογδιανής (από την οποία πιθανόν είχε εκλείψει (υπό άγνωστες συνθήκες) ο προηγούμενος έπαρχος Σκυθαίος). Το αξίωμα αυτό θα διατηρήσει ο Φίλιππος (Διόδωρος ΧVΙΙΙ. 1) και στην αναδιανομή των Σατραπειών από τον «αντιβασιλέα» Περδίκκα, μετά τον θάνατο του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου (10 Ιουνίου 323 π.Χ.). Μια νέα εκτεταμένη εξέγερση των Ελλήνων αποίκων και μισθοφόρων της Βακτρίας θα συντριβεί και μετά την δολοφονία του Περδίκκα (321 π.Χ.) και φαίνεται ότι ευθύνες για την νέα αυτή στάση καταλογίσθηκαν στον Φίλιππο (που ίσως θεωρήθηκε ανεπαρκής να επιβάλλει την Μακεδονική κυριαρχία στους εκεί Έλληνες μισθοφόρους) με συνέπεια στην επακολουθήσασα Διάσκεψη του Τριπαράδεισου (321 π.Χ.) μεταξύ των Επιγόνων, να του αφαιρεθούν οι δύο σημαντικές αυτές επαρχίες και να δοθούν στον Κύπριο Στασάνωρα (από τους Σόλους της Κύπρου). Philip (died 318 BC) was satrap of Sogdiana, to which government he was first appointed by Alexander the Great himself in 327 BC. He retained his post, as did most of the satraps of the more remote provinces, in the arrangements which followed the death of the king (323 BC); but in the subsequent partition at Triparadisus, 321 BC, he was assigned the government of Parthia instead.Diod, 18.3, 39 Here he remained until 318 BC, when Peithon, who was then seeking to establish his power over all the provinces of the East, made himself master of Parthia, and put Philip to death.Diod 19.14 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σκυθαίος * Στάσανδρος * Δόκιμος * Αρριδαίος * Φιλόξενος * Νικάνωρ * Πευκέστας * Αμφίμαχος * Σιβύρτιος * Αλεξάνδρειοι Διάδοχοι * Αργεάδες * Αντιγονίδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * William Smith (editor); Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, "Philippus (9)", Boston, (1867) * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας